Amantes expertos
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: Puedo darte mi sudor, mi cuerpo, mi alma, por tan solo probar una vez más tus labios, por solo sentir una vez más tu piel, por poseer una vez más tu cuerpo. No sé si estas consciente de lo que en mi provocas, pero sé que sabes que te necesito. SongFic / OneShot Este FanFic, habla de un encuentro amoroso en una relación mucho mas madura, ambos se conocen y se necesitan.


_**Buen día chicos! Este fic habla de un encuentro amoroso en una relación mucho mas madura, ambos se quieren y se conocen, no diré nada mas, solo que ¡espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Pd: Los recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan esta canción:**_ ** _*_ Dave Matthews Band - Lying in the hands of god***

 _ **Niña podría ser tu soldado**_

 _ **Y encantado seguir tus órdenes**_

 _ **Por probar un poquito de lo que llevas**_

 _ **Por solo un poco puedes tenerme**_

Era ya tarde, y estábamos juntos, la noche caía y te empapaba. ¿Amor que estás haciéndome?

Fuiste mía más de una vez, y no puedo cansarme de disfrutarte, tu cuerpo, tus manos, el cómo te mueves, es algo solo nuestro, algo tan propio, tan secreto.

Puedo darte mi sudor, mi cuerpo, mi alma, por tan solo probar una vez más tus labios, por solo sentir una vez más tu piel, por poseer una vez más tu cuerpo. No sé si estas consciente de lo que en mi provocas, pero sé que sabes que te necesito.

Levamos juntos desde que éramos niños, y pasamos juntos mil noches, mil días, pero ninguna como estas, porque hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta de lo que siento, porque hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta de que puedes ser mía.

 _ **Guarda tus sermones para alguien que tenga miedo de amar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo estaré aquí mismo, descansando en las manos de Dios**_

Volteaste y me diste una mirada brillante, húmeda, dulce, y no pude hacer más que sonreír, se exactamente lo que esa mirada significa. Comenzaste a moverte hacia mí, yo estaba sentado recargado en la pared, mientras sentía tu cabeza deslizarse por mi pecho.

 _ **Aquí llegas flotando hasta mí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ahora el suelo es el techo ¿qué más da?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si nunca has volado porqué querrías**_ _ **  
**_ _ **arrancar las alas de una mariposa**_

Te tome de tus cabellos y te senté sobre mis piernas, ya no éramos niños y esto no era algo nuevo, esta vez sabia donde tocarte, conocía perfectamente como deslizarme por tu espalda, como hacer que cierres tus ojos, como hacer que digas mi nombre.

 _ **Si sientes ángeles en tu cabeza**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si una lágrima de alegría se desliza por tu rostro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cariño, entonces te elevarás**_

Deslice tu precioso vestido, y comencé a besar tu pecho sin apartar un segundo la mirada de tu rostro, necesitaba capturar tus expresiones, necesitaba guardarte en mi mente, llenarme de ti para todas aquellas veces en las que no podía tenerte.

 _ **Lléname ahora, vacíame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la piel empieza a crecer de nuevo lentamente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **rápido hasta que me ahogo**_

Te desnudé completa y te encargaste de mi pantalón, entonces entre en ti, como aquella vez, como tantas veces, marcabas tu ritmo, no quería lastimarte, pero ahora conozco tu compás a la perfección. Dios, no quiero que te vayas.

 _ **Guarda tus sermones para alguien que tenga miedo de amar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si supieras lo que siento, cuando tú no puedes estar segura**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo estaré aquí mismo, tumbado en las manos de Dios**_

Era suficiente, me recosté encima de ti, necesitábamos ya una nueva canción, así que comencé a embestirte tanto hasta saciarme, hasta que gritaste mi nombre, hasta ver en ti "esa mirada", hasta sentirte exhausta.

 _ **Estoy enamorado, ni más ni menos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lágrimas de alegría se deslizan por mi rostro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **me elevaré**_

Arañaste mi espalda y te estreché entre mis brazos, entonces me di cuenta, una vez más, que era ahí a donde pertenecía.

 _ **Ahora el suelo es el techo ¿Qué más da?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si nunca has volado por qué deberías hacerlo**_

 _ **Tan solo quédate, quédate conmigo.**_

 ** _*_ Dave Matthews Band - Lying in the hands of god***


End file.
